


Professor Castiel

by Imaginesfordayss



Series: Professor Castiel series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Professor AU, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, its already on tumblr soooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: You’re entering your senior year of University and find yourself attracted to the very angry, very attractive world religions professor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals, this is the official account for our tumblr imagine blog imaginesfordayss, i'll periodically be posting works here.

At this point in the semester, you really should have been used to Professor Novak’s angry outbursts but here you were front and center in his lecture shaking in your seat, not entirely sure if you were scared or a little bit aroused. Novak was not a gentle man, at least from what you’d seen of him. But you couldn’t bring yourself to drop the course, not just because you needed it to graduate but because the man was inhumanly attractive. His usual attire usually consisted of suits that were obviously to tight on him showing off the lean muscles on his arms and back and leaving almost nothing to imagination, his hair was in a constant state of being perfectly windswept, but what really reeled you in were those heavenly eyes. You often found yourself thinking about those blue orbs whenever you got the chance, though not long enough for him to catch you day dreaming. You knew how harsh he could be to people who didn’t pay attention to his lectures.

All in all though, Novak wasn’t a bad professor. World religions wasn’t the most fascinating topic but the way he spoke about it was captivating. He had a way with words and as sinful as the thought was, you were sure he could get you off with just his voice if he tried. His deep tone held an authority to it that you found strangely arousing even when he talked about things as simple as the difference between Shia and Sunni muslims. Having the hots for your professor was generally frowned upon in academia but you honest to god could not help it. Professor Novak practically radiated charisma and charm, at least when he wasn’t yelling at some poor freshman who showed up late.

Unbeknownst to you, Novak had recovered from his small fit of rage and was yet again lecturing when he noticed the faraway look in your eyes. But for some reason, he didn’t call you out on it as he would with anyone else. In fact, he felt rather worried since he typically had your undivided attention during class periods. He rather enjoyed the way you looked at him almost hungrily but he would never voice the thought outloud.

“Ms. Y/L/N, please see me after class.” The sound of your name drew you out of your reverie. You looked up finding him already staring down at you, not in anger but instead, in curiousity. He gave no other indication of emotion and you weren’t sure whether you should prepare yourself to be yelled at, the thought kept you on edge for the rest of class.

You watched the rest of the students file out of the room quickly, some even giving you sympathetic looks. You shifted around in your seat nervously, silently debating if you should cross your legs or not and not noticing Novak watching you in slight amusement.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” You cautiously made eye contact with him, “Do you know why I asked you to stay behind?” His tone was almost smug. You flushed red realizing he could tell exactly how nervous you were by his presence. The way he watched you, waiting for an answer sent a wave of heat to your core. Those damn piercing eyes.

“I wasn’t paying attention…sir.” He grinned.

“And why weren’t you paying attention?” Well you obviously couldn’t tell him the truth, oh yeah Novak I was just thinking about you bending me over that desk and screwing me until my legs turned to jelly, yep, that wouldn’t call for expulsion or anything.

“I, uh, had some things on my mind.”

“Care to elaborate? What could be more important than taking notes for your midterm?”

“Just, personal things. I, it won’t happen again, I promise.” He seemed to accept that as an answer not pressing further, but you were sure he knew you were lying, at least a little bit. This definitely would not be the last time you thought about Mr. Novak during class time.

“Hmm, alright well since you didn’t get any of the notes for today and the test being around the corner and all, you’ll just have to come in after hours and copy them down.” Your breath caught in your throat. After hours? With Novak? Alone? Part of you knew this would be a nightmare but the other part, well she was just a tad bit excited at the notion of getting him alone.

“Thank you, sir.” You sat unmoving from your seat waiting for his next move.  
“You can go, Y/N. Come back Tuesday around 6, I should be finished with all my classes by then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your attraction for professor Novak may not be as one sided as you thought when he asks you to come by after class to take some notes

Your heart nearly thudded out of your chest as rushed out of the classroom. Novak watched your hasty retreat chuckling to himself. He enjoyed the effect he seemed to have on you and your nerves, knowing that it probably wasn’t a good thing for him to be thinking like that.

The weekend passed by agonizingly slowly, you spent all of friday and Saturday at home imagining all the things that could happen once you were alone with Professor Novak. Your roommate, Charlie, managed to drag you out of your apartment on Sunday allowing your inappropriate thoughts for your teacher to cease, if only for a night. It was a nice getaway from the upcoming week, you were sure if you’d stayed holed up in your room until tuesday morning, you would have spontaneously combusted from anxiousness.

When you showed up for world religions on Tuesday morning, Novak seemed to be in an unusually elated mood. He didn’t even make a comment when Adam walked in eight minutes late. You were genuinely surprised to even see him smiling when you answered a question right, this new side of him made you exponentially more nervous about seeing him later. When you saw him the previous week, he was all authoritative and nearly teasing, you weren’t sure what to expect from him now and you weren’t sure which side of him attracted you more.

The rest of your classes went smoothly and you were thankful you had no major exams or essays to work on before you made you way back over to Novak’s class. The west building was eerily quiet as you entered. You’d never seen it this deserted before, no students furiously typing on their laptops or pulling chairs together to get a quick nap in before class. You walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor, trying to compose yourself. The only light source in the hallway came from the partially open door connected to Novak’s lecture hall.

You stopped in front of it. Should I knock? No, no, he was expecting you right? Now or never, I guess. You entered quietly, seeing him hunched over on his desk, brows furrowed while he graded papers. You were momentarily mesmerized by the sight of him as you realized his suit jacket was gone, the sleeves to his dress shirt rolled up and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, even his tie hung loosely around his neck. You managed not to immediately throw yourself at him but failed to stop ogling him before he noticed your presence in the room.

“Ms. Y/L/N, you’re late.” His gravelly voice made you blush, He’d caught you staring, of course he had. “The notes are on your desk, take however long you need.” You nodded, walking down the steps until you reached the seat you almost always sat in, the one directly in front of him. You sat in your chair, grabbing the many sheets of his familiar messy scribbling. As you became situated in your chair, you become aware of the fact that you were aroused, hell you were more than aroused, you shifted around uncomfortably at the wetness between your legs. Novak apparently noticed you fidgeting around, “is everything alright, Ms. Y/L/N?” It took all of your impulse control to keep from groaning out loud at the sound of his voice. You felt the tension rise in the air between the two of you, you wondered if he noticed the way your pupils dilated or the flush of your cheeks.

“Yes professor, just trying to remember some of these concepts.” You heard his chair scrape across the floor as he moved to stand, walking towards you. Your breath caught as he leaned down over your right shoulder.

“Which ones?” He replied softly, his face now close enough that you could feel his breath tickle your neck. You fought the urge to shiver at the proximity of your bodies, he’d never been this close to you before.

“I, uh, I guess I was confused by the difference between catholicism and Orthodox christianity.” It was a bullshit response, you’d memorized all the major differences of religions at the beginning of the semester but it was the best your scrambled brain could come up with.

“Well,” He leaned forward even more his chest now barely touching your back and you could swear you felt his lips brush the side of your ear, you squeezed your thighs together tightly trying to focus on the pages in front of you.

Castiel on the other hand, had lost any semblance of self control. When he saw you so clearly trying to hide how turned on you were by the way your legs frantically moved around under the small desk, all logical thought flew out the window. At this point he was teasing both you and himself, wondering who would break first, though he was almost certain it’d be himself. This sight of your flushed face and shallow breathing made his cock twitch in his suit pants. He loved seeing you like this, craved it even.

His arms rested on either side of the desk in front of you, effectively trapping you there. You craned your neck to the left, slightly moving away from him to prevent yourself from doing something idiotic but it only made the situation worse as your neck was now completely exposed to him, practically teasing him.  
It was a split second, a tiny moment of uncontrollable impulse. Castiel reached down and brushed his lips across your neck. The feeling so unexpected that you gasped before you could stop yourself. The both of you froze instantly. His mouth still pressing lightly against your neck, he could feel your pulse quicken. Your thoughts were moving a mile a minute, was this really happening? Were professor Novak’s lips really on you right now?

You tried to fight the urge, you sincerely did, but it was half hearted, you’d wanted this for too long to deny yourself the pleasure of having him. So instead, you moved your neck further to the side silently giving your consent to keep going. And after another awkwardly silent moment, he did. He pressed harder now, leaning down for more access to your neck. He reached your collarbone and stopped, nipping at the skin, eliciting a low moan from you.

Apparently it was the response he wanted, the next second he was licking a stripe up your neck with his rough tongue, stopping just below your ear. You shuddered below him and he realizes he’s found that sensitive spot, he stops and sucks there enjoying the immediate response he gets from you. By now you’re panting and writhing beneath him, wanting more, wanting to taste him and touch him and make him moan your name. You’re trying to formulate coherent words when he suddenly bites that spot on your neck, likely leaving a purple mark for you to cover tomorrow. Your hand moves to reach up and grab his hair roughly, pulling him closer to you.

“Professor!” You gasp, finally able to think clearly for a moment when he pulls away. His breathing is ragged as he leans up to whisper in your ear.

“What do you want, y/n?” He whispers huskily. It’s an odd question, he knows exactly what you want but you can tell he wants you to say it, wants you to beg for it. 

“You. I want you.” You manage to say breathlessly He’s about to go back to attacking your neck when a voice calls out from the hallway, nearing his classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s interruption brings up some realizations between you as Cas.

“Hey Cas, you still here? Come out for drinks, you can grade those papers later!” It’s Professor Winchester’s voice, the mythological studies professor. You nearly groan at the interruption and Novak pulls away from you quickly, walking briskly towards his desk and trying to compose himself.

Really though, he’s just trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants, Dean would never let him live it down. He quickly runs a hand through his hair remembering that it probably looks a mess at this point. He darts his eyes over to you for a moment, your face is beet red and your hands are clenching either side of the desk, looking at him with lust blown pupils. Somehow, his cock hardens even more at the sight. He wants to ravish you more than anything but Dean pulls him out of his thoughts.  
“Oh I didn’t realize you had company, it’s nice to see you again y/n. I hope Cas hasn’t given you too hard a time in class, I know he can be a jackass.” You chuckle at Dean, he was always such a laidback professor.

“Hey professor, how you doing?” You didn’t address the last part of his statement, trying to keep your mind focused on something other than Novak. Castiel was acutely focused on you, and the smile you gave to his friend Dean. He felt almost, jealous. Though he certainly had no claim to you, he didn’t enjoy seeing you completely light up when you spoke to another man, or call him professor as if you hadn’t just been moaning that word against him a moment ago.

“Doing swell sweetheart, what’re you still doing here so late?” You looked down trying to hide your blush, seeing Castiel smirk out of the corner of your eye.

“Just copying some notes I missed.” Dean gave you a funny look turning back to Castiel.

“Copying notes? Why didn’t you just fax them to her?” Now it was Castiel who got nervous. Of course, he just wanted to spend time with you but he couldn’t just tell Dean that.

“Oh, uh, thought the machine was still broken, figured this would be quicker.” He stumbled out quickly. Dean chuckled, ignoring his friends strange behavior. The guy had always been a bit awkward since he’d known him.

“Well anyway, did you wanna go to that bar off campus and grab some drinks? Maybe you’ll run into Hannah again, you two really seemed to hit it off last night. Or I could give April a call if you’re in the mood for a red head.” Dean wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Castiel coughed, trying to cover his embarrassment and the sudden guilt that he felt when he looked at the crestfallen look in your eyes at Dean’s comments.

You looked down and away from him, suddenly pissed off. That’s why he had been so happy this morning, of-fucking-course. The man just got laid and then here he was all over you, the thought made your blood boil. Castiel was silent for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully, he realized Dean may have just ruined any chance he had with you.

“I don’t really think this is an appropriate topic Dean.” You scoffed quietly though Castiel was near enough to hear you, he cast a glance at you but you refused to acknowledge him as you copied your notes furiously. “And anyway, Ms. Y/L/N is still taking her midterm notes.”

“Oh no, that’s fine Professor, I’ve got everything I need…go have your..fun.” You all but threw the pages at him. Turning you grabbed your bag and started walking towards the exit without saying anything more to Castiel. “Bye Dean, it was good to see you.”

“You too, y/n feel free to drop by class sometime.” You nodded walking out briskly, hoping to get back to your dorm before you inevitably started to cry. You felt, stupid, to put it simply. The one guy, the one person you had even begun to have feelings for was, he was….he was nothing. You two weren’t in a relationship and anything between you was strictly prohibited so you didn’t get to be angry or jealous or hurt….except that you were.

The first tears fell when you became aware of the fact that somewhere between all the lust and day dreaming, you actually liked him. As in like liked him. Not just as some fantasy to fulfill but as someone you could see yourself being with, it was a feeling that had been foreign to you for years. And yet, here it was painfully staring you in the face.

At that moment, the both of you had one single thought on your mind....this wasn’t supposed to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You skip several classes to decide how you feel about Castiel. The midterm makes it difficult to keep your distance from him.

On thursday, you didn’t show up for class. And the following tuesday, your seat was empty as well. You had texted Adam for the remainder of the notes and though they were vague and rather illegible, it was better than having to see him in your current state. Charlie, of course, noticed your change in attitude and the way you sulked in your bed more than you typically would. She tried talking to you about it but you played it off as stress for the upcoming midterms.  
You weren’t even sure what the real reason was, well, obviously it was Castiel, but did you really have a reason to be this upset? You kept reminding yourself that he wasn’t yours, and that barely anything had happened between the two of you in the first place.

More than anything, it was just the notion that he had probably just wanted to sleep with you and then never speak about it again. At first, that’s what you had wanted too but the more you thought of him, the more the images changed in your head. They morphed from being fucked against the wall in his office to that of being at home with him, sleeping in his arms, and waking up to those mesmerizing eyes. You had built this whole life around him in your head and when reality came crashing down on you, you got a nasty wake up call like a splash of cold water to the face. It was silly, you knew it was, it’s not like you even knew him, not really.

Castiel felt, awful, to say the least. You had never once missed his class so when you didn’t show up for a second time, he was sure he had something to do with it. Was it because he had made a move in the first place, did you think he was taking advantage of you? Or was it because of Dean’s stupid comment? You weren’t just some lay for him, he cared about you, admired you. He wanted to set things right, to get the chance to at least explain himself to you but it seemed apparent that that was exactly what you were avoiding. His new mood showed throughout class, yelling and nearly cursing at the students that seemed hellbent on not paying attention.  
Midterm day finally came and you begrudgingly made your way up to the third floor of the west building towards the familiar brown door of Castiel’s class. You didn’t take your usual seat in the front, instead finding the closest seat to the door at the upper left side of the room. The rest of the class filed in before Novak himself walked to his desk hunched over. He looked up towards your usual seat, his expression falling when he realized it was empty, again.

A flicker of hope ran through you at the sight, not because he was upset but because he was upset that you weren’t there, well not from what he could tell. He looked tired, slightly purpled bags hung under his eyes and his scruff had grown in quite a bit since you last saw him. You wondered if that had anything to do with you but pushed the thought aside as he began speaking.

“Your midterm will contain 50 multiple choice questions and 3 essay questions, choose two. You have two hours beginning when all tests are passed out. Leave your scantron and essays on my desk before you leave. And for the love of god, please write your damn name on them.” He handed out the tests and went back to sitting down at his desk typing away at his laptop. You were both happy and a bit disappointed that he hadn’t noticed you.

By the end of the test, he still hadn’t seen you while you were almost obsessively focused on him. Which is why you ended up being one of the last to finish, the room nearly desolate by the time you looked up. The only other student, Donna handed in her things and left. Castiel hadn’t looked up the entire time and you were hoping you’d be able to slip past him without being noticed. You walked down the steps quietly, set down your papers and turned to leave when a hand caught your wrist. You would’ve been frightened, had you not known who that hand was attached too.

“Y/N.” You turned slowly to face him. He nearly towered over you, you hadn’t realized before that there was this much of a height difference but then again, the only other time you’d been this close…the circumstances were different. 

“You’ve missed class. Twice.”

“I was sick.” He narrowed his eyes at you.

“Are you aware that your cheeks go red when you’re lying?”

“Why would I be lying?”

“You know why.”

“Look professor, whatever happened, let’s just call it a mistake and forget about it.”

“What if I don’t want too?” He stepped closer now, making it hard to keep your composure.

“Want to what?”

“Forget about it.” You closed your eyes, that way you could speak without being distracted.

“Professor, if you want to get laid, i’m sure there are plenty of people who will sleep with you, the way I hear it, you don’t need any help in that department..” You were surprised at yourself for being so direct.

“Hannah, isn’t, we, I didn’t sleep with her.” You snapped your eyes open looking at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s not the one I want in my bed.” You faltered for a moment, allowing him to get closer to you, pulling you against him and sliding his arms around your waist. “She’s not the one I want to kiss or hold or touch.”

“Someone could walk in..”

“Everyone who just took the midterm wants to find the nearest bar.” You knew he was right, anyone in the building would be rushing to get out of here by now but you allowed yourself one more moment of consideration. He wasn’t sleeping with anyone, he wasn’t taking advantage of you, he wanted you like, actually wanted you.  
“This, this is against policy.” He leaned down barely brushing his lips against yours.

“We can stop, we can stop right now and i’ll just keep looking at you everyday in class like I don’t desperately want you…or I can kiss you.” You took a shaky breath. He was right, again. You wouldn’t be able to ignore these feelings for him if you had to continue staring at him in class everyday. To hell with the rules.

“Kiss me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Castiel pick up where you left off before Dean’s interruption

His mouth was soft against yours, slightly chapped but not rough. He tasted like cinnamon and a hint of espresso, you found yourself leaning more and more into him until he was backed up against his desk. You pulled at his tie drawing him impossibly closer to you before going to the first button of his dress shirt, he grabbed your wrist gently ceasing your attempts to unclothe him.

“Someone’s impatient.” He chuckled down at you.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long long time.” You whispered breathlessly trying to capture his mouth again.

“Well as much as I’d like to bend you over right here, and believe there is nothing I want more, how about we go on a date first?”

“A date?” You tilted your head in curiousity.

“You know, the thing where two people go to an event or do something together to see if they’re compatible?” He joked.

“Yes, I know what a date is.”

“So would you like to go on one…with me preferably?”

“Well i’d like to but the whole student-teacher thing kind of prevents that.”

“We’ll go out of town, no one will know.” He leaned down brushing his mouth against your jaw making it exponentially more difficult to answer him.

“Hmm, well alright, I’ll go on a date with you professor.”

“Cas…call me Cas.”

“Okay..Cas.” You enjoyed the way his name rolled off your tongue, apparently he did as well, he captured your lips in the next second pulling you back into his arms and practically on top of him on the desk.

_________________

Your date with Castiel was set for the next night, a saturday. In your small college town that meant everyone would be out hitting the bars allowing you and Castiel to hopefully slip by unnoticed. Cas told you he’d pick you up at 7 for a dinner reservation in the town over. At 5:30, you found yourself pacing around your small apartment nervously trampling over the piles of clothes you had already tried on. He hadn’t told you how fancy the place would be and you had forgotten to ask for his number before you reluctantly left his class room the day before. That’s how Charlie found you nearly half an hour later after she’d finished her shift at work.

“Y/N? You alright?” She approached cautiously as if you were a wild animal that had accidentally snuck into the house.

You turned to face her, panic written all over your face, “Oh god Charlie, how could I agree to this? I haven’t been on a date since high school, I didn’t even know what the hell I was doing back then let alone now!” You stopped to take a deep breath. “Jesus Charls, this is a goddamn nightmare.”

“Alright, alright, sit down and breathe.” You slumped on your couch, cradling your head in your hands. What this actually real? Had professor Novak, the teacher from hell as he was affectionately known by your peers, really asked you out? You were petrified of making a fool of yourself in front of him. He was all charm and good looks and you were the hopeless college senior who prided herself on never getting attached to anyone, especially a god damn teacher.

Charlie pulled you out of your existential crisis, “So..you have a date?” You groaned.

“Mhmm.”

“Do I know the lucky fella?”

“Oh um, no, he’s older, met him at lunch the other day, I don’t think you’ve ever seen him.” You felt guilt set in your stomach at having to lie to your best friend.

“Ah alright, well here, wear this.” She held up a yellow sun dress with lace sleeves, casual enough for a first date but classy enough to be respectable.

“Charlie Bradbury, I love you, you know that right?”

“Why, yes, yes I do. Now get up, put it on, I’m gonna grab some groceries and then go to the bar for a bit.” You breathed a sigh of relief, she wouldn’t be here when he came to get you.

_________________

Dinner with Cas went surprisingly well despite how nervous you were about the whole situation. The small talk flowed easily and you found yourself relaxing more and more as the night went on. Castiel was sarcastically hilarious and he was much more of a sweet guy then you had thought he’d be. “You know, you are a lot different than what I’d pictured.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, well, I mean you know you have a reputation around campus, not exactly the nicest one.”

“I’m well aware, I guess i’m just not particularly fond with students who slack off and expect to get by. I’m glad you’re not one of them.” He smiled. You met his eyes, instantly melting under his gaze. No one had ever looked at you like this before.

“You wanna get out of here?”

_________________

Castiel’s mouth was on yours before the door to his apartment had even closed. His hands gripped your waist, no longer the gentleness as before but in pure animalistic passion. Your head spun from the intensity of his mouth on yours and you were sure if he hadn’t been holding you against him, you would have fallen right on your ass.

You don’t even realize that you’ve made it to his bedroom until the back of your legs hit his bed and you fall back on top of it, him leaning over you. He’s smirking at your wide, lust blown eyes and swollen lips, it’s a sight he very much would like to get used too. His hair is a mess and you take this slight pause to lift your hands and run your fingers through the short brown locks. He’s about to lean down and kiss you again when you take the lead, sitting up and placing a chaste kiss on his throat. He sighs in pleasure at the feeling and you do it again, a little rougher this time, working your way up his neck with sloppy kisses and nips.

Before you know it, his mouth is back on yours and he’s kissing you so hard that you’re afraid you might actually pass out from how amazing it feels. You groan, your mouth opening a fraction of an inch, enough to allow his tongue to pass through and explore you. You’re keenly aware of how many layers of clothing are preventing you from touching him where you really want.

You pull away his tie with ease, going to the first button of his shirt like you did the day before, however, this time he doesn’t stop you, if anything, his moans are encouraging you to continue. You slide your hand down to the front of his pants unzipping them and palming him through his boxers. He pulls away from your mouth, sharply inhaling before attacking your neck. He sucks at the spot just below your ear, the one he’d found that night before Dean had interrupted you. Sparks shoot through your body at the feeling of his mouth against you, ripping the air from your lungs for the millionth time in however many minutes. You bite your lip to keep from yelling out.

Eventually, he lifts off of you to pull the remainder of his clothes off as you slide off your dress and toss it across the room, you slide your panties down easily, left in only a lace bra. He inches towards you like a predator, reaching around to unclasp your bra and you let it fall to the floor. He’s looking you over appreciatively, like a work of art and you can’t help but feel self conscious at how long he stares.

“You are so beautiful.” He mumbled against your chest. He pushes the both of you up towards the headboard, your legs spreading to accommodate his body. He rubs the tip of his cock against your center, both of you moaning in unison at the feeling. Your heart is beating so quickly, you're sure it'll rip through your rib cage at any second. He’s barely touched you but you’re already on the brink of losing it. He wets his fingers with your slick, rubbing them against your clit slowly, way too slow for your liking.

“Cas, please.” You beg, your voice hoarse and desperate. You need to feel him.

“Please what?” He’s got a mischievous look in his eye, he knows exactly what he’s doing to you but he won’t give in until you ask.

“Please just fuck me.” And with that he slams into you, filling you up completely. Moans and sighs fill the room as he sets up a punishing pace, his thrusts calculated and sharp. It’s not long until you’re pushed over the edge, your vision blurring as you ride out your orgasm. You scream freely, digging your nails into his shoulder as you come. He leans down capturing your mouth.

You move your hips up to meet him with every thrust, the knot in your center growing again. The sounds he’s making are heavenly and you look up to see his eyes shut tightly, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. You commit this image of him to your memory. His movements grow erratic and you know he’s close. In one swift motion you flip him over so you’re on top of him. You ride his cock mercilessly, wanting to watch his face when he finally lets go, and god, it is glorious. His jaw hangs open, your name falling from his sweet lips as he releases his hot seed inside of you. You slide off of him after a while, the both of you panting side by side as you try to catch your breaths.

He pulls you against him, kissing your shoulder lightly. You feel relaxed, satisfied, you let your eyes close relishing in the feeling of his arms around you as you drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re stuck as an RA for one of the dorm halls over the weekend and Cas pays you a visit.

By the same day the following week, you’d seen Castiel almost every night and woken up in his bed every morning. It was a routine you quickly got used too, though sneaking back to your own place was not nearly as satisfying. Charlie was definitely interested in the new guy you were seeing and constantly brought up when she’d get the chance to meet him. You were able to deflect so far but you knew you’d have to eventually tell the truth and that worried you. Learning Castiel’s habits was an interesting and exciting new challenge for you. 

 

You still saw him bright and early every morning in class and the cold demeanor he would show case to everyone else but once you got him alone, he was a completely new man. You learned which side of the bed he slept on, though it mostly consisted of him rolling over somewhere throughout the night. His body was like a furnace, you found yourself waking up drenched in sweat half way through out the night. You learned exactly how he liked his coffee, surprisingly sweet for such a rough man. You learned that he loved laying on your lap after a long day at work, letting you run your fingers through his hair while he talked about what infuriating thing a freshman had done during his lecture that day. 

 

Before you knew it, you grew comfortable in this domestic lifestyle with him. You had thought it would be harder, to have a secret relationship, with him of all people but he was astonishingly normal and you weren’t sure if you were disappointed by that. In bed, however, Castiel was anything but disappointing. He made you feels things you didn’t even know you could feel, made every nerve in your body tingle with the soft glide of his tongue against your body or the roughness of his hands holding you against him.

 

The weekend finally came, Castiel had told you he would be busy grading research papers which meant you’d have to wait until class to see him. A friend of yours from campus had called asking you to take over as RA for her dorms as she was out with the flu. You begrudgingly accepted seeing as how you were apparently free all weekend and it would keep you from being tempted to text Cas. 

 

Friday went off without a hitch, minus a couple of drunk girls stumbling back to their rooms at a quarter to three. Saturday went about the same way, by 9 pm you were so bored out of your mind that you began stacking office supplies you’d found around the front desk to see how high you could get them before falling. It was going surprisingly well but you couldn’t help but ache for the Castiel. You gave into your needs, shooting him a text after your latest tower had fallen over, scattering staples all over the floor.

 

**Stuck babysitting for Jody in Cornell hall, save me!** You phone dinged softly a moment later.

 

**You have no idea how much I want to see you, soon, I promise.** You sighed, setting your phone down and laying your head against the back of the worn out office chair, hearing it creak under your weight.

 

Sunday finally came, and being that it was a sunday, most people were either sleeping off their hangovers or getting in their last drinks before the week started. The hall seemed empty enough that you decided to grab some shower shoes, a few essentials and head over to the shower. Thankfully, the bathrooms were empty, you remembered being a freshman in the dorms and having to wait forever to get the shower stall that everyone knew had the best water pressure. You walked over to the far corner, hanging up your towel and toiletries, letting the water warm up while you examined the walls. You cautiously tilted your head under the water making sure the temperature wasn’t scalding hot, humming to yourself while you washed all the grime off your body. You heard the soft padding of feet enter the bathroom, ignoring it in favor of applying strawberry body wash.

 

Suddenly, you felt a hand caress your lower back, and nearly slipped on the wet floor in an attempt to look at your intruder. He smirked at you in that devilishly handsome way that he’d perfected, stepping into the stall fully clothed in his usual suit. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” You whispered harshly at him, eyes wide and hurrying to push the curtain closed in case someone walked in.

 

“I missed you.” He replied simply, as if this wasn’t the most ridiculous situation you could possibly be in.

 

“Cas, I’m serious, you can’t be in here, what if someone comes in?” He pulled you to him, wrapping his arm around your waist, not caring that your soap covered body was most likely ruining his suit.

 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to be quiet.” He said it so calmly that you giggled out loud at the absurdity of the whole thing. Your laugh was quickly replaced by a low moan as he slid his hand down between your folds, rubbing slow circles on your center. “Shhh, don’t make me have to gag you.” Your eyes widened as you realized how serious he was about the threat, the image of it made your body shudder, you almost wanted him to follow through.

 

“Cas, your suit. It’s gonna get wet.”

 

“I’ve got other suits.” He pulled his tie off in one swift motion, his gaze never leaving your heated face. “Turn around.” You looked up at his lust blown eyes, wondering what he was up to, instead of an explanation, he grabbed your waist turning your body until it faced the tiled wall. “Hold your hands behind your back.” You did as you were told getting more aroused by the second and trying desperately not to vocalize it. You felt soft silk wrap around your fingers and tighten until you could no longer move your arms from their position. “Too tight?”

 

“It’s good.” He leaned down, kissing your shoulder blade.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” You nodded. You heard the sound of fabric moving around, assuming that he was unclothing himself, in the next second you felt him move closer to you, feeling the heat that radiated off of his body right up against your backside. You could feel his member brushing against your bottom, inches away from where you needed him, the anticipation of what was to come making you forget your no noise rule. You leaned your body back against him, needing some sort of friction but he wouldn’t allow it, moving just out of your reach. 

 

His hand trailed up your body, stopping just under your neck, pushing you forward into the wall and holding you there. His grip was firm but not painful, your need to feel something on your throbbing pussy was however, very painful. “Castiel, please.” You whined quietly receiving a chuckle from him.

 

“Always so impatient for my cock, huh?” You attempted to nod, your face still being held firmly to the wall. He moved his hand back down to your center, expertly finding your most sensitive spot with his long fingers, you bit down on your lip to keep from crying out. He continued his slow torture clearly amused at how desperate you were to have him. 

 

His fingers pick up the pace, sliding in and out of you relentlessly until you accidentally let a moan fall out of your lips, stopping his motions immediately. You can nearly hear his self control snap, his hands find their way to your hips as he lines himself up with your center. He pauses, one second, two, three, and then he’s slamming into you, the grip on your waist so tight that you’re sure to have bruises when you wake up tomorrow. He’s trying to pace himself but the noises coming from your lips are heavenly and he finds himself unable to stay in control, slamming into you so hard that you’re sure your legs will give out at any second. 

 

He leans forward, pressing his chest against your back, taking his left hand and putting it around your mouth to keep you from crying out. You can hear his small grunts in your ear and the sound of his rough voice is only making you wetter. You feel the familiar coil in your stomach, winding itself up until you’re on the brink of pure bliss. He thrusts, once, twice, three more times and the coil breaks, sending you into a nearly blinding orgasm. His name falls off your lips like a prayer, and in a way, it is. His thrusts become erratic after few moments, he bites down on your shoulder, his groans muffled by your skin. When he finally stops, he’s holding onto you for support while you lean your head against the cold shower wall coming down from your high. 

 

You wait a few moments to catch your breath, feeling his fingers gently untying the knots around your wrists. You turn to face him, gripping his arms to keep yourself balanced. He leans forward wordlessly pressing a searing kiss to your mouth and then pulls back to just admire you. 

 

“You are, the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met.” He smiles warmly at you with tired eyes.

 

“I just can’t get enough of you sweetheart.”


End file.
